Just a simple test
by TheDevilOfSlytherin
Summary: At first, Hermione just wanted to review her transfiguration test. Then Fred and George arrived and the situation became too weird ( Please be nice, I'm a French Author )


**Hi everyone ! I'm a French author who decided to translate my own one shot about Fred and Hermione. My purpose was to improve my english and I thank so much _Perilheart_ who corrected my story !**

 **I hope you'll enjoy it !**

Harry and Ron chatted calmly about the small things of life : girls, teachers and Quidditch. They walked carelessly in the empty corridors. They had a quarter hour before the beginning of their Transfiguration class with the charming Minerva McGonagall, and they would be early, even if they walked slowly. They climbed the stony stairs and joined a group which had formed in front of the classroom door. They exchanged a surprised look : usually, pupils arrived only five minutes before the bell. They looked for Hermione among the crowd to ask for an explanation. They knew that something was wrong when they saw her leaning on the wall, sitting on the floor. There were so many books and parchments all around her, and she was reading restlessly.

"What happened ?" asked Harry with apprehension.

"We have the O.W.L.s and I've forgotten everything !" moaned Hermione.

"A test ? Now ?" squeaked Ron.

"Yes," confirmed Hermione.

She piled her parchments and put them in her bag, keeping her Transfiguration textbook in her hand, turning the pages quickly. Perfectly synchronized, Harry and Ron opened their bags and they took out their own textbooks but, just after they began to read, they heard a disapproving tongue-click.

"Put away your books immediately !" ordered an authoritarian voice.

"George, please shut up !" answered Hermione.

"Eh !" said George, wrongly outraged.

"Seriously, tidy up your books," insisted Fred.

Anxious to appear well beside the twins, everybody tidied up their books in their bags.

"You too, Mione," specified Fred.

"Why ?" asked Hermione.

"If McGonagall sees you reviewing, she'll remember the test," explained George.

"While if she doesn't see you…" Fred trailed off, letting her imagine what would happen.

"And you really think that McGonagall would forget a test ?" wondered Hermione.

"It's called a miracle," asserted Fred.

"It's called an event which could never happen !" objected Hermione.

"Such a pessimistic point of view !" said George.

"Professor McGonagall will forget a test when Acromantulas will be pets !" replied Hermione.

"You notice that Hagrid succeeded," noticed Ron.

If looks could kill, Ron would have died.

"It would be unfair if, because of you…" began George.

"… Professor McGonagall remembered the test !" finished Fred.

"I don't forbid others to review !"

"You're so selfish, Mione !" exclaimed Fred.

"And you're just shitting, Freddy," answered Hermione with a hypocritical smile.

"I think we have no choice," said suddenly George.

"It's impossible to convince her," added Fred. "We must use a strategy more radical…"

"Eh ! Weasley ! Come back here immediately !" howled Hermione.

"Try catching me !" laughed Fred as he stuck out his tongue."

And Fred continued to move away, the precious Hermione's precious textbook under his armpit. Quicker than the lightning, Hermione took her wand out and aim Fred with a threatening eye. Unfortunately for her, George cast a spell and, two seconds later, he was hidden under Ron, the two wands in his hand. Hermione hesitated just one second and began running after Fred. She preferred the book to the wand. Fred ran, trying to escape from the furious girl who pursued him.

"Hermione will kill him if she comes late at the exciting McGonagall's class !" remarked rightly Ron.

"Don't worry, little brother, answered George. The poor McGonagall is sick."

"So… why ?" asked Harry, surprised.

"You'll see," said George with a mischievous smile. "You'll give her her wand. Me, I will hide myself far, far away !" he exclaimed.

Hermione, exhausted, stopped running after only a few minutes. She closed her eyes three seconds to take a breath and when she opened, Fred had disappeared. Hermione decided to let him go and to take revenge later, when she heard a door noise. She went to the door and, cautiously, entered in the room. It was a broom closet, pretty small, mainly inhabited by spiders and mites. Hermione watched all around her and, suddenly, the door closed behind her. She gasped and turned around. Fred was watching mockingly.

"You scared me, idiot !" said Hermione whereas her cheeks became red.

"It was on purpose," answered Fred, laughing.

"Idiot !" repeated Hermione angrily.

Without warning, Fred dropped the book and put his hands on the shoulders of Hermione, watching her very seriously.

"Fred, what are you…" Hermione started to ask.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me, next Saturday…" answered Fred shyly.

"I… okay," accepted Hermione.

"And… moreover, if you'd like to be my girlfriend," said Fred.

Surprised, Hermione watched at Fred and searched for proof of his sincerity. She found this proof by looking his eyes. Her heart began to beat too fast. She had been in love with him since the summer holidays.

"Okay," she answered apprehensively.

Fred smiled, happy that his plan has worked. He put his arms around Hermione and, gently, he put his lips on hers. They started kissing softly, both happy. However, Hermione pushed Fred, picked up the book and put it in her bag. Fred smiled, amused by her behaviour, and she returned in his arms, completely forgetting about Transfiguration.

* * *

 **Don't forget to send me a little review to notice some mistakes or just to tell me your feeling about this story !**


End file.
